The Burning Love
by Hidan-Lover
Summary: This story is not quite done yet, but hopefully it will be soon enough! Enjoy!


The Burning Love, Pt. 1

All was quiet, which was awkward. It was awkward because of the certain group of people experiencing it. That group being Miroku, Shippo, Sango, Inuyasha, and Kagome. They have a tendency of causing a large ruckus. Today will be one of many days where something interesting will happen.

"OWW!!" Shippo yelled, as his head was being squeezed by Inuyasha's fists on either side. "What'd you do THAT for?!" he complained. "That was for being annoying and nosey again!" Inuyasha retorted. "…Hypocrite." Miroku muttered. "What was that?!" Inuyasha yelled, knowing what he said. "Nothing at all." Miroku replied, as Sango giggled a little bit. This continued as they walked through the large forest, with "What's so funny?!" "Oh, nothing. You're just so clueless." "Clueless?? About what?" "Nothing…" the entire way.

As they walked along, they felt the same thing all at once. "Did you feel that?" Miroku asked, breaking the silence. "Yeah, don't know what it was though..." Inuyasha replied. The rest of the group agreed. As they walked further and further, Sango, Shippo, and Kagome all put their hands over their noses, repulsed. "Eww, what IS that odor??" Shippo complained, as did Sango. "I don't know, but it's nasty!" Kagome answered, as she looked over to Inuyasha and Miroku. She expected to see them shielding their noses, but saw them, instead, growing red in the face, and their eyelids fluttering slightly. "Are you guys okay?" Kagome asked them. "I don't know, I feel a little dizzy…" Miroku replied. Inuyasha remained quiet. As they continued walking, Kagome grew more concerned, Inuyasha and Miroku becoming more disoriented. Eventually, they saw something standing in the shadow of one of many trees. It looked like a human, but it was hard to tell. They got close enough to see that it was a woman, wearing a long kimono, and she had long black hair. "Excuse me, ma'am? Can you tell us what's going on??" Kagome asked. "Nothing is going on, except me about to get my enjoyment." the woman replied, in a soft but threatening voice. "…What do you--?" Kagome asked suspiciously, when she saw woman's eyes start to glow. Suddenly, the group was hit with a gale of wind, and the woman seemed to change form for just a second before disappearing. The group regained their composure, when Sango said grimly, "I know what that was. A lust demon, created by the lust of humans. It was in a more powerful form." Kagome looked around Inuyasha and Miroku. "Uh-oh…" she said grimly. "Where did they go?" she asked. "This is also part of that demon's work. They tend to pick off who they are attracted to the most in a given group of people, and spirit them away someplace far. In this case, Inuyasha and Miroku, but their whereabouts are unknown." the demon hunter said. "What'll happen now??" Shippo asked. "Well, from what I've learned, nothing good…"

…When Inuyasha woke up, he found himself in a dark place, almost no different than if he closed his eyes. Then his demonic sight kicked-in, he could see again. It was a small, craggly cave, which had only a fireplace, a very nice bed in front of it, some logs, a doorway at the end of the room, and Miroku lying in the corner, unconscious. Inuyasha got up in a dizzy fashion and walked to Miroku and shook him awake. "You okay, Miroku?" Inuyasha asked. "Yes…Where are we?" he asked. "I don't know, but there's a doorway over here." Inuyasha replied. They stepped through it and were blinded by light. They felt sand between their toes, smelled the very salty air, and warm sun. They were on a very small island. "Where the fuck are we?!" Inuyasha asked out loud. "I have no idea, but it doesn't look like we're anywhere close to where we last were." Miroku pointed out. "Gee, I didn't know that." The white-haired demon sniped. "…I only remember a bright flash, a demon, and seeing the rest of the group disappear…" Miroku said, ignoring all sarcasm. "Well, the sun's going down, so we should probably go back inside and make a fire." Inuyasha suggested, and they retreated to the cave.

…From a distance, Inuyasha and Miroku's captor watched, floating in the sky. "Yes, my dears. Now give me am unforgettable performance…" it said greedily, now grinning…

The clueless duo sat in the dark cave, Miroku getting some flint and Inuyasha going for the logs. The moment Inuyasha touched a log, he instantly but briefly felt very aroused and somewhat unconscious. Then he regained control, and wondered silently what happened. He shrugged it off, and continued to make the fireplace ready. Miroku used a rock with the flint and sent sparks to the logs. They, almost instantly and willingly, caught fire. "…Awkward…" Miroku murmured. "What?" Inuyasha asked. "Nothing…" Miroku replied, still uneasy.

They both sat on opposite sides of the small cave, silent. Finally, Inuyasha asked "So how do you think we got here?" Miroku answered that with "I suspect that we were teleported here by that awkward demon, reasons unknown though." "Well, this place is very small. How are we supposed to get out of here?" Inuyasha queried. "Well, I'm not certain this could work, but we could cut down those palm trees and make a—" Miroku began, but suddenly the door slammed shut. "The wind must've closed it." Inuyasha wondered. "I don't know, but it's getting very hot in here, and we might suffocate!" Miroku said in an alarmed voice. "Dammit!" Inuyasha yelled, as he tried to open the door, then used his Tetsusaiga on it, to no effect. "No luck." Inuyasha informed the other. "Well, my staff won't do anything, and my wind tunnel would probably collapse the cave." Miroku said grimly. "So are we just gonna die here?!" Inuyasha asked, alarmed. "There's not much else we can do…" Miroku replied. So the two stood there, waiting for heavier breathing and lack of oxygen, but it never happened. Though, for each passing second, they both got very red in the face, along with that familiar drowsy feeling from the forest, along with touching that log. "What's g-going…on...?" Inuyasha sputtered. "I don't know, but it might be the fire…doing this…" Miroku sluggishly said. They were both awake long enough to see each other fall over to the ground, passed-out.

"Now it's time to use a little of my magic…" the demon said, still watching. It snapped its fingers, and some bottles appeared, next to the unconscious boys. "And then when they wake up, the love-spell on those logs should take full effect, then it really begins…"

When Inuyasha woke up, he was face-down on the ground. He sat up, and found he was sweating, and drowsy. He noticed the heat of the cave, for the door was still closed and the logs in the fireplace burned fiercely. He was sweating profusely, but he saw Miroku still out cold, or hot. Inuyasha shook him awake again, and saw that he was red and sweaty too. Miroku woke slowly, and saw Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, what--…?" he began, but stopped. "Wha--…?" Inuyasha started, but stopped too. Suddenly, he became very attracted to Miroku, and started to gain an erection. Then he saw Miroku look back up at him, and they both dreamily stared at each other. Then they both locked lips, and kissed for what seemed like hours. They both got very hot, so Miroku slid his hands up the sweat-slicked Inuyasha, and started to disrobe him. Inuyasha blushed a little, and let his clothes come off. When he was naked, they both lied-down on the bed, with Miroku on top. They continued kissing, with Inuyasha's hands going into Miroku's robes and feeling his nipples. Then he slid off Miroku's priest-robe and kissed more. Inuyasha grabbed Miroku's erection, and looked into his eyes. Then they flipped over, and Inuyasha went down and sucked on Miroku's nipples, sometimes biting. "Ah...!Ohh…!" Miroku moaned, as Inuyasha then slid his tongue down the chest, then his stomach. Then Inuyasha reached the penis, where he grabbed it, lifted it a little, and began licking the decent-sized set underneath it. Miroku grabbed the silk sheets and panted, getting hornier by the second. Then he felt the soft tongue travel up his shaft, and tickled the very tip. Then he felt the head being sucked, Inuyasha tickling it with his tongue. Miroku bit his tongue, trying to hold in his moans, but couldn't keep silent. Then he felt the white-haired demon swallow more of his shaft, half of it now in his mouth. At this point, Miroku arched up his back and knees, taking very short and quick breaths. Inuyasha felt the head touch the back of his mouth, then went into a swallow, it starting its way down his throat. His partner moaned loudly, as he felt the warm liquid squirt into him

Miroku pulled out, panting and very wet with sweat. He looked at Inuyasha, who breathed hard, taking in the hot and steamy air. "I want you…" Miroku said, lustfully, as he leaned over to Inuyasha. He pushed the demon onto his back, then noticed the peculiar bottles next to him. He opened them and found slimy but euphoria-inducing liquid inside. He poured some of all of the bottles onto his penis, then smeared it all over with both hands, then grabbed a bottle and squirted some over Inuyasha's crotch and butt. Then he pushed the demon's legs over his shoulders, leaned over Inuyasha, using his legs as support, then lightly brushed his penis over Inuyasha's. "I hope you're ready." He said, as he placed the head of his penis just between the cheeks of Inuyasha's rear, and thrusted hard. Inuyasha immediately started moaning and screaming, flexing his legs over his partner's back, and grabbing the sheets. Miroku went back and forth, plunging deeper and deeper inside, the lube working to great effect. He sometimes felt the head hit resistance inside Inuyasha, but still pushed harder and harder. Inuyasha kept arching his back up, and lifting and throwing his back, all the while screaming. Miroku wanted more excitement, so he grabbed Inuyasha's penis, and stroked up and down, still thrusting hard. Inuyasha occasionally gasped and stopped breathing from the pleasure, but still moaned loudly. Miroku didn't stop, and could feel his climax coming up, and he started moaning. He was screaming by the time he started to climax. He then pulled out, the liquid still dripping from his penis, and out of both Inuyasha's penis and his butt. Miroku fell back, panting hard. Before long, they both fell asleep from exhaustion, the fire dieing out and the door creaking open, airing out the sensual cave…


End file.
